wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Suspicion
Suspicion is the third episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan is unable to shake off his distrust for the new man in Kristen's life, which results in a number of strange encounters between the two men as they attempt to get to know each other for the sake of the woman in their lives. Plot Ryan is at Kristen's house talking about a new man that she's been seeing named Michael. Wilfred walks out in the middle of their conversation talking to a stuffed Giraffe. When Kristen informs Ryan that she wants their dad to be Joffrey's legal guardian, Ryan gets angry and insists that he should be Joff's legal guardian instead. Wilfred and Ryan are in the basement and Wilfred is showing him a website for stuffed animals while making sexual comments about each one. Ryan asks him what happened seeing as Wilfred was just married to Bear and Wilfred tells him that he is now single again. Ryan confides to Wilfred how he is worried about Kristen's choices as she is letting a "random guy" and their father, whom he hates, around Joffrey. He questions whether he should be more involved in her life. Wilfred uses this as an opportunity to point out the flaws in Kristen and Ryan's relationship and how they both like to sabotage each other's happiness in order to be there to pick up the pieces. Kristen shows up at Ryan's door because her babysitter cancelled on her and she needs someone to watch Joffrey while she goes on her date with Michael. Soon after, Michael is at the door and is introduced to Ryan. When Joffrey begins crying, Michael is the one to get him to stop however Ryan is less than thrilled about Michael and continues to makes snide comments about his car before Michael gets a call and leaves the room to take it. Wilfred tries to bond with his "best bud" Joff but is upset by Joffrey talking to Bear instead of him. Kristen comes in and tells Ryan that if tonight goes as planned he will watch Joffrey quite often, making hints about her sex life in the process. When Wilfred returns to the room after getting beers, he witnesses Joffrey climbing on top of bear and in a fit of rage, punches a hole in the wall. Back in the living room, Wilfred wishes that Joffrey will get tainted by all the semen ants that are on Bear as a result of Wilfred having sex with the stuffed animal so many times. He continues to talk about semen ants but Ryan is busy looking up Michael on facebook. When he discovers that Kristen isn't even facebook friends with Michael, he grows more and more unsure about Michael's character. Wilfred mentions how Michael smelled like a "woman's nether regions" when he walked in and when Ryan asks if it was Kristen's scent Wilfred says no. Ryan is now convinced that Michael is cheating on his sister before realizing that Wilfred could be lying to insure that Joffrey doesn't come over anymore but Wilfred says he would never lie about the smell of a woman's nether regions. He then drinks Joff's bottle of milk claiming that it was starve Joff of the energy to do things with Bear. On the way to CVS to get Joff a new bottle of milk, Wilfred leads Ryan to the restaurant that Michael and Kristen are at instead and breaks into Michael's car. They check the GPS to see where Michael was before he came to his house and find that he was at a place labeled Gloria. They follow this address and are lead to an insurance company. When a woman comes out to ask what they need, they tell her they are looking for Gloria and she leads them inside. They sit down and she reveals that she herself is Gloria before questioning Ryan on how he found out about the place. When Ryan says that Michael referred him there, Gloria relaxes stating that Michael is a good friend of the agency. She then leads them to a secret room filled with half naked prostitutes leaving them alone to "fulfill their fantasies". While in the room, Ryan gets a call from a frantic Kristen who is at his house and looking for Joffrey. He returns home and finds out that Kristen and Michael ended their date early after they discovered Michael's car was broken into. Ryan tells Michael that he knows about Gloria and the brothel. Michael says admits her was there because one of the prostitutes is his patient; he is a Gynecologist. He then admits that all the snooping makes him very uncomfortable and leaves. Kristen gets angry and follows suit after denying Ryan guardianship of Joffrey. Ryan goes to his basement and finds Wilfred in the process of murdering Bear for being in love with Joffrey. Ryan points out how Wilfred told Bear to see other people and once she did, got insanely jealous which is illogical. Wilfred asks him if he's talking about Bear and Wilfred or Kristen and Ryan confusing Ryan. He turns around and starts screaming because it appears Bear didn't die after all. Ryan goes to Kristen's house with a newly bought teddy bear for Joffrey. Using the bear to apologize to Kristen, she agrees to talk to him on her porch. He tells Kristen that he's afraid of her finding someone because it would mean she doesn't need him anymore but she assures him that this is not the case. She tells Ryan that she's not that upset about Michael as it wouldn't have worked out and how she shouldn't have let their father fix her up in the first place. Ryan finds out that it was his father who was the original babysitter that cancelled last minute and recommended Ryan. At home, Ryan calls his father for the first time in a year accusing him of setting this all up to ruin his chances of being legal guardian of Joffrey. He tells his father to stay out of his life and hangs up right after his dad tells him it was good to hear his voice. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Gina Gershon as Gloria * Barry Watson as Michael McDerry Category:US Episodes